The End of Our Lives
by wowwy66
Summary: A meteor is set to destroy the Earth in less then eight hours. Everyone will die, but not alone. Join the gang and their friends at the end of their lives. Slash, multiple pairings, first fanfic! R&R please! Rated T for language, sexual themes and suggestive content. *Disclaimer: I don't own South Park!*
1. Chapter 1: Getting Out

**The End of Our Lives**

**Chapter One: Getting Out**

As he sat on my couch, Ike on his lap and his parents on either side of him, he died a little on the inside. He watched the news with his ears, his vision being blocked by my younger brother. Ike was the little crazy Otaku fifth grader he had somehow deep down knew he would be. Too bad that's all he would ever be. He heard his mother crying and his dad reached over his head to hold her shoulder.

The news caster explained that the meteor that would destroy the earth and all life on it in a little more than seven hours. Just seven hours left of him breathing, of his family breathing. Seven hours left and all he can think of is Stanley Marsh.

He is Kyle Broflovski. He is sixteen. He is going to die in less than eight hours.

He looked up at his mom and dad, noticing now his dad was crying. When a person's dad cries, that person loses all hope. Kyle lost all hope in that moment. Depression began to pour over him. He stood up and Ike slipped off him. "Mom?"

She looked at him and he felt a jolt of fear. Shelia, the tough, angry Shelia, was crying and looking helpless. "Yes, Bubba? What is it?"

"Can I go out and find Stan? Cartman and Kenny too?" Kyle asked. If he was going to die, he wanted to say good-bye.

His father stood up. "No."

With that word Kyle felt his stomach drop. No? He couldn't go find Stan?! But he needed to tell him everything. Kyle needed to tell him he loved him.

Kyle had been in love with Stan since the sixth grade, possibly longer but he didn't know it was love he was feeling. He realized it when Stan and Kyle both snuck out one night and Kyle, being the smallest and skinniest, only 5'6" and he haven't grown since, crawled through a large ventilation shaft and got the boys a large tub of Minty Rainbow Swirl from the ice cream parlor without setting off the alarm. They sat on the edge of Stark's Pond, eating ice cream in the foot-high snow, and Kyle looked at Stan in the moonlight and…it sound's overtly cliché but he realized he wanted to be with Stanley Marsh forever. He realized he was gay and in love with his best friend.

Kyle was fucking gay as fucking fuck.

"What do you mean, 'no?'" He was overly defensive, a little too snarky, but this had to be done.

"We have seven hours left with each other and you will stay here with us. End of the world is family time. Boys, I want you to go upstairs and have an hour of prayer time. Ask God to forgive all your sins and thank him for everything. Me and your father will do the same. Go on, bubbishes." Shelia waved her hand at them to go. "Please, boys. Just trust us. We love you. We don't want to be without you for another second. Now leave me and your father alone so we can pray."

Kyle knew they weren't praying. He heard them getting it on as soon as he closed my door. His perfectly tidy room was right above theirs.

He sat angrily on his bed before he simply burst into tears of shallow yearning. He wanted to be with Stan, with his family and Stan. Kyle's head pounded like a drum from working himself up. He breathed deeply and flopped down on his navy cotton bedspread. He curled up in a ball on his side and felt his hat tip, tip, and then fall off his head. He reached out at a high speed, grabbed a feather pillow and shoved his pale face into it.

After a few minutes of dry sobbing, he heard a knock at his window. He thought it was the wind at first, or a dream even. It was four in the morning and it wouldn't have been odd if the redhead had fallen asleep. But he realized someone was throwing rocks at his dingy window. Kyle stood up groggily and trudged his way there. When he reached the dirty window, he saw a thin, girly shadow figure and a larger, bulkier male figure cropped out by the streetlamps. The figures held each other's hand. Kyle opened his window with a creak. "Hello?" He whispered out into the cold, tracing his breath in the foggy air with his eyes.

"Come on, you ass Jew." Kyle heard a harsh whisper, familiar. He could easily guess who it was.

"Is it you, Kyle?" The other one cooed. He grabbed a flashlight on his wooden dresser, turned it on and shined it on the pair.

Cartman and Wendy. Holding hands. Kyle took a sharp breath in.

Wendy was dress in a long coat, deep, rich grape colored. She wore long yellow leggings, a purple hat and a lemon yellow scarf that matched her tights perfectly. Her raven hair fell far past her shoulders, and under her hair lay large chocolate eyes. She looked much more mature and stoic than usual, but since her and Stan ended it for good in the fifth grade her maturity level rose like steam. Cartman was no longer fat, but now built and South High's best linebacker. He was wearing a large red jacket, khaki pants and a blue and yellow hat. Under the shadow of his neat chestnut hair sat golden eyes, like pieces of solid honey.

"Ass Jew, come on down!" Cartman hissed. "Climb out the window, ginger Rapunzel." I narrowed my eyes. Kyle reached up with one hand and consciously pet his curly, red hair that brushed just under his ears. Cartman smirked, but Kyle could see the obvious fear in his eyes. There was nothing we could do to help us now, and it even affected him.

"Kyle? All of Mr. Garrison's old class are gathering in the fourth grade class room down at the elementary. We all are…going to talk, you know? Come on down." Wendy called and motioned with her hand. Her yellow gloves shimmered against the dark backdrop of the slush covered street. Kyle remembered an older pair of the same colored gloves holding Stan's hand. He remembered the same gloves beating the shit out of Cartman. He remembered those same gloves up Bebe's shirt when Wendy thought she was lesbian during freshman year.

Kyle looked down at them in the snow, then over his shoulder to his dark room. He looked at the clock. Four twenty three. He looked back at them. "Give me an hour."

"Alright. We'll already be there." Wendy said. She gave him a sad wave and blew him a hollow, friendly kiss, echoing the depression that had already crashed over him three times that morning. Would he ever see them again? After he died?

As they walked away Kyle closed my window and looked around his dark room. If he most likely wasn't ever going to see his family again, he better do something about it. He switched on a lamp with delicate fingers and the yellow light filled the room. I took out three pieces of notebook paper, and began to write.

_Dear mom,_

_ I love you. Thank you for everything. Thanks for buying me my first car, for making all my meals, for the laundry, for everything. I love you so much. Thank you. I love you._

_ -Your Bubbish_

_Dear Dad,_

_I love you. Thank you for everything. Thanks for teaching me to play baseball and about girls and about basically everything I've ever been given by you. And for trying to get me into football. I tried. I love you._

_ -Your Babe Ruth_

_Dear Ike,_

_I love you. You're the best brother a kid could have (and the best Otaku). And yes, it was me who accidently fed your black and white striped sweater to Stan's old dog. Oops. Love you._

_ -The bestest bro ever._

Kyle sighed as he finished the last word of his letter to Ike. He folded them, put them into pale blue envalopes and wrote "Mom," "Dad," and "Bro" on them. He lay them out on his desk and looked at the desk sadly. He looked up at his old Fingerbang poster above his desk and looked at him, smiling while standing next to Stan while Kenny gave the camera the bird and Wendy, in her crossdress, leaning on Cartman, who stood with his arms crossed. He smiled.

"I know what you're planning to do, Kyle."

Kyle's head whipped around, meeting his brother's tiny black gaze. He had shaggy, mismatched, self-cut black hair and a black and white long sleeve shirt and baggy black sweatpants. "Wha-what do you mean?" Kyale stuttered.

"You're going over to the elementary." Ike said in his high voice.

Kyle raised an eyebrow and Ike shrugged. "Your window is next to mine." The redhead smiled. He stood up and walked to the window slowly, putting on a jacket and grabbing his hat to put on his head. He turned around and walked awkwardly at Ike. "Bye, bro." Kyle suddenly was hit and forced against the wall. Ike, who was up to Kyle's elbow, was hugging him in a tight embrace. "I'll miss you." Kyle looked at the top of his brother's head, and hugged him back. They let go, looked at each other, then Kyle turned, leapt out the window onto the roof and clambered down a tree. He looked up from the shadow and saw the outline of his brother against the lamplight reading the letter. He smiled, then ran down the quiet, dark street towards the elementary.

**AN: Hey y'all! This is my first fanfic, and I was like, "Might as well ship everything I love about South Park!" I will try to put in a POV for each character, but I also might not. It depends on what works best. Updating will be slow though, possibly. So be warned~ Love you all! *kisses***


	2. Chapter 2: Death is Full of Excitment

**The End of Our Lives**

**Chapter Two: Death is Full of Excitement**

He knocked on the door with a yellow gloved hand. He looked through the window on the door with a stoic, blank face. "Tweek?" He knocked on the door again, then rang the doorbell. "Tweek Tweak?" He knocked again. "God dammit, Tweek!"

Suddenly, a blonde haired head with yellow-brown eyes popped into the window? "Craig?!" Tweek Tweak, the coffee addicted freak called out in a muffed voice. "GAH! Wh-hy-y are you here so early?!"

Craiq Tucker sighed. "The meteor, Tweek. Come on. Open the door." The click of four locks being undone on the door echoed quietly and Tweek opened the door slowly. All the lights in the house were on, lighting up everything like daylight. The curtains were tightened shut but all the indoor doors were wide open. The televisions were all on, all on different channels, and all the fans were on. Even with all the fans on, the house was burning up. Tweek did this everything he was home alone.

Craig took off his blue and yelled chullo and sighed, running his fingers through his blue-black hair that was long and shaggy. "Where's your family?"

"Out of town at a c-coffee c-con-convention. The phone lines are full so I c-can't call them. What if the government shut down the lines just so I c-can't- ERGH- say good-bye?!" The blonde twitched and jumped on the couch. His long, awkward hair stuck out and hiss misbuttoned green shirt and baggy jeans hung off of his tiny, slender, femine frame. It made Craig's mouth water. He walked over and sat next to the shaking blonde. He put his hand under the blonde's chin and slowly pressed his soft lips onto Tweek's chapped yet pillow-like lips. After a second of closed mouth beauty, Craig slipped his tongue into his. After a few moments of tongue's battling for control, Craiq won and moved to lean over Tweek. Tweek moaned slightly, his hands twitching insanely. Craig then got rougher, clawing into Tweek's soft flesh. He bit the soft pink lips and moaned. Tweek whimpered. Craig sighed into the boy and sat up, wiping his mouth with his deep blue sweatshirt sleeve.

"Tweek, put on your jacket. We're leaving."

Tweek looked at him. "But…GAH!" Tweek stood up and ran to the door and picked up a green jacket from the floor, pulling it on in jerking motions. "Where?!"

"The elementary school. Wendy sent me here to get you." Craig said in his basic monotone. He walked over and took Tweek's soft, slender hands off the zipper and pulled his jacket straight. He zipped it up, holding onto every twitch the blonde's eyes and hands did. It wouldn't be long now. Seven hours. Craig sighed inwardly. "Come on, Tweekers."

He whimpered. "Craig-g?" The raven haired boy with the yellow eyes looked at him.

"Ya?"

"I don't want to d-die."

Craig looked at him, and pulled him into an awkward and gentle hug. It was intimate, with real feeling. "I don't want to either." Craig said blandly, but with feeling in his eyes. He pulled back and grabbed Tweek's shaking hand. "Come on." He jerked his head.

"…but the lights." Tweek pointed back at the house went they crossed the threshold. Craig sighed. "Get in my car. Here's the keys. Sit in the passenger, I'll be back." And so Craig walked through the entire house, turning off every TV, fan, light, computer, phone, and vibrating chair until the house was quiet and dark. Every light in the house was off, except the last light in the house: Tweek's room. Craig walked through the door, looking at the room. The messy yet clean white sheets, the empty and rummaged dresser drawers, the messy closet. Craig smiled slightly out of the corner of his mouth. He reached out with one, gentle hand and flicked off the light.

The raven noir boy felt his way down the hall, down the stairs and to the door. He picked up his hat and faced the door. He opened it, closed it, and trudged through the foot-high snow to the car. When he reached the navy Ford, he opened the door and peered inside. "Tweek? What are you doing?" He raised an eyebrow.

The coffee addict was curled up on the floor in front of the seat. "Hiding from the aliens until-l you- ERG- get back!" A muffled reply trembled in the passenger seat. Craig rolled his eyes and sighed. He sat down, turned the key and began a drive to the elementary.

Craig reached for the radio and turned up his Panic! At the Disco CD.

_Oh, well imagine._

_As I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor._

He began to sing along as Tweek sat tiddling his thumbs. It was an average car ride for a un-average day. He looked up at his tough, manly boyfriend. He remembered the day he realized Craig was bi. He had found Craig kissing Kenny in the locker room and had freaked out. Kenny had just stood smiling smugly as Craig tried to explain to Tweek everything. Kenny finally stepped forward, his blonde hair glowing.

"Tweekers." Tweek remembered the poor boy saying. "Craig loves you. A lot." Craig and sworn by this. "I was just giving him what he asked for." Then Kenny ruined the moment by smacking Tweek's ass. Close enough.

_Oh, well in fact._

_Well let's look at this way,_

_I mean technically our marriage was saved._

Tweek blinked. "C-craig?"

Craig looked over then darted his eyes back to the empty road. "What?" He swerved around a car stopped in the middle of the road.

Tweek swallowed and buried himself deeper in the seat, closing his eyes. He hated Craig driving.

"I said, 'What?'" Craig repeated.

"One, I-I love yo-you. Two, GAH! Drive slower! _Drive slower_!" Tweek covered his eyes and pulled up his knees as Craig turned last minute, running a red light and also missed being hit by a red pickup truck on the same way as him from the other direction. The truck honked the horn and Craig flicked them off out the window.

A faint yell echoed out of the truck. "'Ey!" Then Craig's pohne begins to ring. Craig fingers his pocket and pulls it out. Tweek leaned over to see the caller ID. Craig put the IPhone to his ear. "What do you want, you bastard?"

Rambling from the other end, lots of it. A high pitch scream and the red truck speeds up and hits the navy Ford's bumper. Both keep driving. Tweek screamed. "Who is that?!"

Craig smirked. "It's Clyde and Bebe." He sped up and did a turn that made Tweek's life flash before his yellow-green-brown eyes. He ran over a few trashcans and an alley cat before doing an emergency U-turn. Tweek undid his seatbelt and jumped into the back seat, burying himself in the foot areas. The noirette then pulled around some dead cars and yowled in happiness. The truck hi the bumper and a dead car, but pulled out and kept going. Finally, on the last U-turn, the Ford popped a tire. The navy car spun in a circle of sparks and bumps, Twitch screamed and panicking the entire time.

Finally, the car stopped with a squeal. Craig kicked open the door, walked out, pulled open a back door and dragged out Tweek. Clyde pulled his car to a stop and rolled down the window. "Mercy" played loudly out the window and Bebe stuck her hair out the window. "Yo, losers! Get the car before Clyde beats your asses!"

"Join our joy ride!" Clyde shouted.

Craig laughed and jumped into the back of the red pickup with ease. Tweek stood there, rubbing his hands together.

"Well?" Clyde shouted.

"I'll –GAH- w-walk." Tweek whispered and stutter nervously. He wasn't trying to be a buzz-kill, he just didn't want to die. Well, die earlier then he needed to. What if the government rigged it?

Craig raised an eyebrow. "Fine, bitch!" Bebe yelled. "See you there!" And they back up roughly and began to speed towards the elementary, leaving Tweek alone in the empty parking lot in front of the grocery store. Craig had left him alone at the end of his life. The blonde sighed and took in a shaky breath before walking slowly to South Park Elementary.

Meanwhile, Craig was feeling minor guilt at leaving behind Tweek, but it faded into wild adrenaline as Clyde stepped on the pedal and flew down the highway. Craig leaned up on the pickup in the back. He yowled in happiness. Clyde turned up the volume on the radio and Bebe rolled down her window and stuck her head out.

_Lamborgini mercy, _

_Your chick she be so thirsty._

_I'm in that two seat Lambo _

_And your chick, She's tryin to jerk me._

Craig closed his eyes and stuck out his arms while smiling. He laughed, trying the catch his breath against the wind. Suddenly, he heard a scream. A panicked yell. Bebe screaming, "No, you cunt! Turn! Turn now!"

"I'm trying!" And then Craig's body left the truck.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Remember, R&R! Love you all! **


	3. Chapter 3: Not like Kristen Stewert

**The End of Our Lives**

**Chapter Three: We Aren't like Kristen Stewart**

You would think at the end of a person's life, they would go into total 'LETS DO EVERYTHING' mode and not care about appearance or clothes and just go out a break every bone in their body. Yet, he was still leaning up against the black van with Dylan waiting for Henrietta to finish getting ready. They had stood in the cold for a while now and his toes where getting cold in his combat boots. Both the Goth kids were smoking and waiting, smoking and waiting, always smoking and waiting.

Dylan looked over, his red and black hair swaying. "Now?"

"No." He said blandly.

"Come on, Ethan. We can go inside the van. Just a little?" Ethan noted that Dylan sounded like a little kid wanting candy. He brushed his curly hair out of his face and looked at Dylan. "Please?"

Ethan sighed. "No, Dylan. That was a onetime thing. Henrietta and I are together, remember?"

Dylan pouted and turned away. When you were in love with your best friend who was the same gender that was dating your other best friend, nothing was easy. Not even the end of the world. Dylan remembered three days before last Christmas, when he and Ethan got drunk and fooled around. It had meant something to him. He wished it meant the same to his taller companion. It was now January and Henrietta and Georgie where never any wiser.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned to face Ethan. Ethan was smiling slightly. "Come on, Dyl. If it was different, and I was like that, then maybe-"

"You are like that, Ethan!" Dylan huffed. "Why else did we do that?"

"I understand you're in pain, but we don't have time-" He tried again.

"I lost my virginity to you, Ethan!" The red streaked boy yelled. Ethan stepped back. Dylan sighed. "I'm waiting in the van. Fuck this."

He stormed off to the other side of the car and got into the passenger door. He looked behind him and saw Georgie sleeping on the carpeted floor, next to a beanbag chair and a Metallica poster. The van was spacious and only had two seats, the passenger and the driver. The rest was empty carpeted space with beanbags, pillows and a pile of books.

Dylan looked back forward and crossed his arms. He would have started crying if it wasn't for the black eyeliner around his blue eyes that would have poured out purple tears. It would have been obvious. And, in the words of Ethan, only conformists where obvious.

The doors opened a few moments later. Dylan's eyes darted over to see Ethan, knee length black leather trench coat, cane and all getting in the driver's seat. Henrietta, who had slimed down enough to be very hot, actually, climbed into the back of the van and settled between two black pillows under a Nirvana poster. Kurt Cobain stood proudly above her. Dylan looked back ahead and fumbled for the radio. He finally turned up a Linkin Park classic.

_What I've done_

_Erase myself_

_And cross out what I've become_

Ethan's brown eyes darted to Dylan. What there a reason he stopped, out of all of the songs, on this one? Probably. Dylan never did anything without a reason. He was deep like that. Ethan liked him for that. Liked him more than a friend? Probably. Was he bi? Dylan, yes. Ethan, yes. But Ethan was dating Henrietta. And he wasn't going to break her heart right before the end. Dylan's heart was just a minor casualty. Would it hurt in the long run? Unlikely. Unless the long run was seven and a half hours.

Henrietta spoke up as they got on the highway. "Ethan? What's up with blondie?"

Dylan scowled. Before he dyed his hair in third grade he was a blonde.

"He's PMSing. What else?" Ethan dragged on and kicked it up to 90 mph.

Henrietta pulled Georgie closer, the fifth grader still sleeping, and Dylan clambered and sucked onto his seatbelt. Ethan just smirked. He loved watching Dylan get terrified. It reminded him of the look on Dylan's face when he first kissed him, long ago in seventh grade. They were watching some horror film in Ethan's room, and Dylan was screaming. To shut him up, Ethan kissed him then backed away. Dylan was silent the rest of the movie.

"What the hell?" Henrietta screeched. Fire. Blazing red fire, a red truck pulled over the car and just watched for a second. "We need to see if anyone needs help." The girl with the short, face framing purple and black hair. Her tight black crop top didn't cover her stomach and showed off her d-cups. Dylan hated that.

"Anyone who needs help won't need it in a few hours. Let's get to the cemetery in North Park and end this, come on." Ethan tried to start the car but Henrietta slid open the door and limped across the empty highway. He had forgotten his cane. "Henrietta!" Ethan yelled. "God dammit." He openc the door and ran after her. Dylan sighed and opened the door, sprinting after his friends.

When Dylan reached the scene, Henrietta was leaning over Craig Tucker. Craig's eyes were half open. Ethan was helping a terrified, shocked, crying Bebe Stevens to her feet. Dylan's eyes almost popped out of his head. Her bright red tight sweater? Ripped at the chest to show a red bra and double-Ds. Her grey skirt? Ripped to show her gorgeous grey leggings and her tight ass. It was almost too perfect. Bebe had cuts on her face and down her legs, and Clyde wandered out of an area a few feet away with bruises and cuts and everything in-between.

Henrietta stood up and helped up Craig. "Hey, Dylan. Henrietta. Ethan." Craig nodded.

"'Sup, Craig Fucker." Ethan said. "What happened?" He pulled his trench coat tighter and raised his eyebrow.

"We were driving crazy. Joy Riding. Hit a dead car." Clyde explained heavily, rubbing his head.

"You shouldn't have lived." Henrietta said.

"If we hadn't, would it have mattered?" Clyde said, his voice dropping into a lower octave.

Where you headed?" Dylan asked.

"The elementary. We're gathering everybody there from fourth grade. Garrison's class." Craig said.

Ethan scoffed. "You Brittany and Selena wannabes all think you can gather and stop death."

"We think we can gather and enjoy it." Bebe said. "Now are you gonna drive us there and join us or drop us off?"

"Who said we're driving you?" Henrietta hissed, jealousy steaming off of her.

"Oh, you'll drive us." Clyde said, popping his knuckles. He picked up Dylan by the collar and Dylan squeaked. "All right! We'll drive you!" he turned his head. "Right, Ethan?"

Ethan nodded slowly. "Of course."

A few minutes later, Dylan and Ethan were sitting in the front seats, navigating the route. Bebe sat in Clyde's lap on a beanbag, Georgie was sitting with Henrietta and Craig was leaned against the walls of the van.

Georgie spoke up quietly. "Can you drop me off at Ike's?"

Henrietta nodded. "Of course Ethan will. Right, Ethan?" Ike and Georgie had become best friends in fourth grade, almost as legendary as Kyle and Stan's super best friendship, and Georgie wanted to say good-bye. And be anywhere but with Craig. Georgie hated Craig.

"Of course." Ethan sighed.

The rest of the car ride was silence except for Bebe and Clyde's giggling and the soft tone of the radio. When they reached just outside of Ike's neighborhood Georgie left the van and walked down the snowy street. A few minutes after that the van pulled up outside of South Park Elementary.

As Bebe and Clyde climbed out of the van, Craig sat up. He started to get out, then looked back at Henrietta. "You aren't coming with us?"

The gothic girl looked at Craig, at Ethan, who was shaking his head, and then back at Craig. She nodded. "Why not?"

"No." Ethan said. "We want to be around some Justin Timberlake wannabes." He stepped out of the car, leaning on his cane. Dyaln followed, and Henrietta did as well.

"Only a Kristen Stewart wannabe would be difficult about this." Craig snapped.

"We are not like Kristen Stewart, Craiq Fucker!" Dylan yelled. He put his hands on his hips and leaned, just like a girl. Craig raised an eyebrow at him, and he quickly changed to crossing his arms in front of him.

"So, yes or no?" Craig sighed. "Last chance, Breaking Benjamin." He held out his hand.

A second passed. "Fine." Ethan sighed. He lit a smoke and began to walk inside, bumping against Craig purposely and harshly. Dylan followed his long time crush and turned around to glare at the chullo-clad boy. Henrietta walked past him, but turned to smile slightly. Craig turned to walk inside, but stopped when he heard footsteps.

He turned again to see Kyle, panting and sprinting, finally stopping outside the door. "Hey…Craiq…" He said between pants. He leaned on his knees to catch his freezing breathe.

"Hey yourself." Craig sighed.

Kyle stood up, "Aren't you a little sassy for the end of the world, Tucker?"

"Whatever you say, fag."

"Yep!" the redhead smiled.

"Wait, what?" The ravn raised his eyebrows but kept a stoic expression. His voice expressed the candor of his confusion.

"I'm a fag. Gay as fucking fuck." Kyle walked past him, and Craig couldn't help but stare at his perfect ass. It was a reflex.

Kyle turned around and gave him a vixen-esk look that made the noirette that turned him on yet made him sick to his stomach. "Apparently, so are you!" And he turned and ran into the building before Craig could knock his teeth out, which had actually happened twice to Kyle alone.

"Not gay, bi!" He shouted then mumbled to himself before walking inside.


	4. Chapter 4: When Burnt Angels Call

**The End of Our Lives**

**Chapter Four: When Burnt Angels Call Bunnies**

He sat in the classroom in his old desk. The crude unicorn on the desk that he drew with Kenny's pocket knife years ago was still there, colored in with sharpie. He hadn't been the one to color it in. He looked up and looked around. Clyde and Bebe walked in and Wendy grabbed Bebe in a hug. Clyde and Cartman firstbumped. Kyle burst in the door and Stan stood up, running over to give him a hug. Craig sulked in alone and found Tweek sitting in the back corner, freezing cold and panicking over Craig's mysterious cuts and bruises and limp.

He wished he had friends like that. Well, he guessed he did. He had Cartman. Cartman was his friend. He had been friends with him for a while. Since third grade. That's a while. He had Kenny, too. Kenny was a sweetheart to him. He had never tried to be….naughty, so to speak, with him. Kenny hadn't even kissed him. And Kenny had literally done it with everybody. Everybody but Stan, Kyle, Cartman, all the straight guys and then the little blonde boy sitting at the unicorn-clad desk. He looked down and trace the unicorn with a thin finger. Goodness, he missed Mr. Garrison. Mr. Garrison had died a while ago, when he was in eighth grade. Going on three years ago. He died alone in his home, stabbed in the chest by God-knows-who. Maybe himself.

He looked up at a tap on his shoulder. He turned his head and met bright aquamarine eyes. "Hey, Bunny." It was the living angel, Kenny McCormick., who had nicknamed him Bunny a while ago.

Butters smiled. "Uh, hiya, Kenny!" Butters jumped up, his large blue sweatshirt landing mid-thigh and the sleeves long passing his arms. His skinny jeans made him look small and his hair was a perfect bleach blonde organized mess. He jumped at Kenny in a hug.

"Who's excited for the end of the world?" Kenny's hood was down, per usual since sixth grade, and his shaggy, long golden hair was shiny and looked soft. Butters wanted to cuddle with it, weirdly enough, like a teddy bear. Kenny had on straight ripped jeans and his bright parka, zipped up, somehow, in this heated classroom.

"Why don't you take off your jacket, Kenny? You gotta be super-hot under there." Butter asked. He only came up to Kenny's shoulder. He was only an inch taller than Kyle.

"Because I don't wear a shirt under my jacket, smartass- I mean, smartypants." Kenny finched and corrected himself. He felt like he was cussing in front of a child whenever he cussed in front of Butters. Honestly, the little, skinny southern boy didn't mind. Kenny was a cusser and he had come to terms that his little Confusion was.

His Confusion. Yep, Confusion.

When Butters was younger, he tried to tell his dad how he felt about Kenny. His dad, of course, freaked out and told Butters he was only confused and that he would disown him if he brought it up again.

Butters wasn't confused. He was gay. He was in love with Kenny. He didn't bring it up again.

Kenny looked over at the door. Butters looked over too. He saw Ethan, Dylan and Henrietta. Dylan with his arms crossed, Henrietta awkwardly waving, and Ethan leaning on his cane and looking around like stone. He leaned closer to Kenny, ready for Cartman to kick them out. Wendy walked over grabbed Henrietta and dragged her into a conversation with Bebe. Dylan was pulled into a conversation about soccer with Stan and Craig, Kyle listening happily. Ethan was pulled over by Heidi, Clyde, and Token, talking about Ethan's injury. They melted in with them so easily, revealing the inner conformists in them.

Kenny shifted his shoulders and whinced. "Hey, Bunny? Will you come to the boys locker room with me?"

Butters started blushing. Was it finally time? "Uh, well, Kenny, I don't know if I'm ready to do that –"

Kenny smiled slightly. "Not like that, Bunny. I just need to fix something." He grabbed Butters small hand and let him out of the room into the hall and down a short flight of stairs. The bunny followed his angel down another hall and to a locked gym door. Kenny let go of Butters hand and grabbed the padlock in his hand. He pulled out a rough-looking switchblade and jammed it in violently, pulling in and out. The little My Little Pony lover was slightly terrified at this display of criminal activity and the ease on his face was scary. Kenny then backed up, pushing Butters gently out of the way and kicked the door with angst. The lock broke, the chains sighed and slid off, and the door slowly swung open. Kenny resumed to grab the other blonde's hand and guided him across the dark, creepy, gym, shadowed with early morning and the smallest grey light from the tall window near the roof of the room. Butters closed his eyes and let his Confusion lead him, frightened like a child that a monster would come out of the dark.

When Butters heard a door open and saw behind his lids a light turn on and when Kenny let go of his hand, he opened his robin's egg blue eyes. The locker room was open and Kenny was standing in the threshold, the light haloing around him. He walked in with Butter trailing. Butters, like a girl, walked immediately to the mirrors to judge his appearance.

He was too skinny. His hair was too short. His nose was too small. His eyes where too narrow. Judging himself, like a girl, was second nature now. He had done it since Kenny and him had gone to Hawaii that one time.

"Hey, Butters?"

Butters turned around, and as soon as he did he had to cross his legs and pull down his sweatshirt. Total bonerville.

Kenny was shirtless and gorgeous. Angelic. It was the only way to explain it. Butters was blushing furiously while Kenny stood unfazed. "I need some help." He turned around a revealed two huge detailed angel wings burnt and branded onto his back.

"What happened?" Butters moved forward, thinking of girls to try to get his boner to go away.

"Kevin. End of the world, I went into 'Fuck it!' mode..I mean, 'Screw it' mode..I mean…I got it because I was stupid. Can you just rub cool water on it." Kenny flinched and his ice blue eyes twinkled with something alien to Butters.

The blonde softie nodded and ran to the sink and covered a paper towel in cold water. He walked back over and hesitantly, nervously rubbed up and down Kenny's smooth back. Butters bit his lip. Kenny was still, like stone. It reminded him of when he was sitting by Stark's Pond, crying thanks to Craig. Kenny had come over and sat with him late into the night and had watched My Little Pony on Kenny's iPod with him.

Butters finished and tossed the paper towel in the trash. He turned back around and sat next to shirtless Kenny. Kenny turned to Butters. "I have an issue."

Butter raised his pale eyebrows. "Golly, Kenny. What issue?"

"Well." Kenny ran a hand through her hair and blushed, smiling sheepishly. "Every time I die, I come back to life."

"You've told me that before." Butters was running his knuckles together.

"What's gonna happen now?" Kenny said, looking at Butters. Tears were in his eyes and Butters was shivering now. This was the most vulnerable he had ever seen Kenny. "If, when, I come back, where will I go?"

Butters just shook his head. "Kenny, I don't-"

"I don't want the world to end. There was so much left to do." Kenny said, sighing and wiping his eyes with his palm, his muscles rippling.

Butters swallowed and nodded. "Bunches."

"I still wanted to see Australia. And England." Kenny said. "And take you with me."

Butters blushed and looked at his pink Velcro shoes. "I wanted to see the My Little Pony series finale. So many unanswered questions."

Kenny laughed. "You're hilarious." He stood up and pulled his jacket around him. "You coming back?"

"…I'll stay for a little while." Butters nodded. "I just need to, uh…"

"Take care of business?" Kenny winked.

"Pray."

Kenny nodded, hugged Butters, kissed him on the cheek, much to Butters surprise, and left. Butters broke down into tears, cradling his cheek.

**A/N: So Sorry it's so short! Also, leave pairings you want to see in the reviews! I might just make your pairing the next chapter! :D Love you all!**


	5. Chapter 5: And Society Dives

**The End of Our Lives**

**Chapter Five: And Society Dives**

When you have no more time, no more thought or memories that matter, when the only thing that matters is saying 'I love you,' you say it. You say it loud and proud, for it's time for not caring who sees and what they say. Do whatever you want. Go be crazy with the person you love.

It, my friends, is time for YOLO. So down the icy slopes rode Kyle and Stan road down with glee, on old sleds outside the school in the dark grey early morning that was like a dove. The early pink light glittered on the diamond-like snow crystals. It was almost poetic. Then the pair stopped sledding and walking arm and arm to the playground, where one of the two boys wanted to drop a secret that could make or break them.

So he led his love outside by the fabric of his brown jacket. "Come on, Kyle. Tell me what's up with you."

The redhead had no response. He just kept walking. _Breath Kyle. You can do this. Just like you planned on the way here. One, two, three, I love you. Just like that._

"Kyle, why-" Stan tried again.

"No! Just sit on the swing." Kyle pointed. Stan sighed, his long hair poking out from under his hat. He sat down. "What, Kyle?"

Kyle turned around and looked at the snowy ground. His nose was pink with cold. "Do you remember that night, back in sixth grade, when we stole the ice cream?"

Stan nodded. "Yes."

"Well, that night, and then today…" Kyle looked up at an ice-drenched tree. "Well…"

"Just say it." Stan said. He always had to encourage Kyle to actually talk.

"I love you." Words an then silence.

"I love you to bro. You're my best friend." Stan said naively and simply. Kyle felt his heart jerk as the noirette spoke.

The Jew frustratedly whipped around. "Not like that Stan! No! I love you like you liked Wendy! I love you like Kenny loves sex! I love you as much as Mr. Garrison was gay and I love you as much as I'm sure Craiq loves Tweek! I'm gay, Stanley. I'm gay for you!"

The other boy was still. "How long have you-"

"Since sixth grade. Four years, just about. Going on five." Kyle said, breathing hard from his outburst. His breath was silver in the cold air.

Suddenly, the redhead was jerked forward into a kiss he had been waiting for since he was eleven. His arms wrapped around Stan's neck and Stan's hands to his slim waist. It was amazing.

Kyle backed up. "Stan, I-"

"I love you Kyle. Shut up and kiss me." So Kyle and Stan kissed in the snow and walked back into the deserted school with red faces and linked hands. As soon as they walked in, Cartman shouted he knew they were gay. Wendy watched Stan sadly and Kenny slapped Kyle's ass. Close enough.

Butters finally walked back into the classroom after a thirty minutes and dragged Kenny away. They both came back, Butters shocked and rosy cheeked with Kenny looking satisfied.

Craiq and Tweek did the same returned happily, Craiq looking proud and Tweek shocked and twitching insanely.

Yep. They all swiped there V-card that hour. Minus Kenny. He gave that away in seventh grade.

Wendy told everyone to be quiet. "Hello! Welcome back to Mr. Garrison's class." She smiled. "Everyone is getting pretty happy I see-"

"Shut up and let us fuck!" Kenny shouted.

Wendy almost growled. "Shut up, Kenny! So anyway, I had the idea that we could share favorite memories with each other. You know, before twelve. It's almost seven, and we should enjoy ourselves, right?"

"I liked Tweek under me a few minutes ago!" Craiq shouted.

"I liked you sucking me off." Cartman smirked. "ERIC!" Wendy screetched.

"I have a memory." A small, British voice said from the back of the room in a quiet tone. The teens turned to face Pip, who was sitting next to Damien on top of a desk in the back of the room. "I was sledding for the first time and Token helped me when I ran into a tree. He told me to be careful and bought me cocoa."

Token nodded. "I remember that! And then I went over to Clyde's house for video games!"

"And we pranked Fucker by putting vanilla pudding in his hat!" Cylde laughed.

"And I got you back by TPing your house, fatass!" Craig smiled out of the corner of his mouth.

"You did that?! I had to help him clean it!" Token cried.

"I did too!" Bebe grumbled. "I got my clothes messed up."

"And we went to the mall to get some and we saw Eric." Wendy said.

"You dumped your frozen yogurt on him when he called you a hippie!" Heidi giggled. Red nodded quickly. "And you poured ice water down the back of his jacket!"

"I punched her arm." Cartman said. "And Bebe slapped me with Red's purse."

"I remember that! And I went to buy a new one and saw Tweek wearing a light blue dress!" Red pointed at Tweek.

"GAH! I was j-just trying it on!" Tweek pulled at his hair. "Because me and Craig's siser are the same size…"

"She loved that dress, by the way. She wore it more than once." Craig commented. "Including Stan's birthday party."

"The one with the keg or the one where Bebe almost got pregnant thanks to Kenny?" Kenny talked in third person and pointed to himself.

"The pregnancy scare." Stan said. "And Kyle tried to sober me up before my dad got home."

"Then your dad joined in a swung from the chandelier and broke it." Kyle laughed. "In his underwear."

"I'm gonna miss you guys." Butters said quietly. "A lot."

"Me too." Kenny said. "Who else will I mess with to no end?"

"Who's gonna make me coffee?! ERGH!" Tweek screamed.

Wendy just reached for Eric's hand. "I love you guys."

"I love you too." Cartman said. "I mean, er, I love you guys too…"

**A/N: SO SORRY! This took forever! I started then restarted about four times AND I got grounded from my laptop for a month. SO SORRY. I'll make up for it, chapter six is almost half way done. When this is over, I'm going to start my South Park Trilogy, **_**My Soul to Keep**_**. Keep excited! Only a few more chapters in this story…LOVE YOU GUYS AND SO SORRY!**


	6. Chapter 6: Down the Rabbit Hole

**The End of Our Lives**

**Chapter Six: Down the Rabbit Hole**

"Three hours left. Or less. My watch is missing." Wendy whispered into his ear. Both were sweaty and in the girl's locker room, naked. Wendy was on top of the buff football player's lap, tired after going a few rounds with him. They were under a long towel and both whispered quietly to each other.

The socialist bastard looked up at his girlfriend. Milky white skin, raven hair, smooth, near flaw-less face. He would miss seeing that face. "I'm going to hell, aren't I?"

"I'm not entering heaven without you." Wendy pressed closer to him. "I love you."

"I love you too, Wendy." Cartman said and bit her ear gently.

"No, not again." Wendy moaned despite her protest. "I'm too tired."

Cartman nodded. "Alright." He stood up and helped the bare woman to her feet. He handed Wendy her purple and yellow and dark violet themed clothes and began to put on his own. A distant memory floated back, when he had lost his virginity to her. It was at one of Stan's famous parties. He had caught her crying in the bathroom and had literally jumped on him when she realized it was him. They had gone to Stan's room and made love, as Wendy said. It was amazing. And it was almost over.

Wendy put on her coat on top of her yellow dark violet sweater and dark pink skirt. She thought back through the last hour. First, they went fast. Then, they went rough, enough to make Wendy feel so sore. Then, the last time, where they acted like timid, gentle virgins. God, she would miss this.

They walked out through the gym, hand in hand, walking, when suddenly there was a loud bang in a side room. The French room. Wendy looked at Cartman and nodded at the gentle giant. He nodded back and slowly sauntered alone back to Garrison's room. Wendy peered through the window on the door of the French room. It was the Goths.

Dylan was glaring at Ethan as Ethan stripped himself of his trenchcoat and his under-jacket. "Come on Dyl…isn't this what you wanted?" Ethan moved closer to Dylan. Dylan backed up and tripped over another desk, knocking a second one over. "Ethan..please.."

"Last time…love."

Wendy cringed as Dylan jumped at Ethan and wrapped his legs around the taller boy's waist. They began to kiss passionately, tongues winding. She backed up and thought to herself. _Poor Henrietta._ She walked back to classroom, where Token had on white bunny ears and Tweek was wearing a blue dress nervously. They had found the drama department.

"W-what now?" Tweek asked Craiq, in a red, black and white decorated dress.

"Follow the rabbit!" Kenny was dying laughing.

"This could be a porno." Clyde was dying laughing. Bebe walked out of the classroom closet in a tight playboy bunny costume.

"TOKEN! I'm The white rabbit!" Bebe huffed. Token stood up and ran out. "I'M FREE!"

Cartman grabbed his shirt. "Nope!"

Craig smirked. "You're the Mad Hatter now!" He pointed at the costume box on a desk. "Go get dressed!"

Twitchy looked down at his feminine form. "C-craiq, I feel-"

"Sexy? Yes." Craiq interrupted him. "Now let's get this over with!"

"What the fuck is going on?" Wendy finally asked, laughing under her breath.

"The best thing ever!" Clyde was on the floor laughing. "Go on, Pip! KEEP READING!" He said hystaritcally. Wendy looked at the back of the room, where a little blonde British boy say with a demon's long , pale arm around his shoulder.

"Frenchie is finally good for something." Stan said. Damien leaned over a growled like a dog, making Stan shy away and Kyle laugh. "My boyfriend didn't mean it, Hellboy."

"Hellboy?!" Damien's eyes lit up bright red. "I WILL SCALP YOU, BURN YOU, FEED YOUR ASHES TO YOUNG CHILDREN AND EAT YOUR GUTS IN FRONT OF YOUR BOYFRIEND, GINGER!" Kyle squeaked and scooted back in his seat.

"It's okay, Dami!" Pip said. "_And then, Alice followed the white rabbit, until it disappeared into the ground!"_ He said in his British voice.

Tweek awkwardly walked over to Bebe, who was giving him a 'come hither' look. Tweek was blushing. "What- URGH- now?"

"Alice falls down the hole." Kyle said. "Go at it, Tweekers."

"How would I-" And Cartman pushed Tweek into Craiq. "JUST KISS, FAGS!"

"Gladly, jackass." Craig said, pulling Craig into a dip and kissing him roughly. Red squealed from the back of the room. "They're my OTP!" Gregory laughed at that, and Christophe pulled him closer.

Tweek was struggling and whimpering, but Craig wouldn't stop. Wendy felt slightly violated, watching Craig force his tongue down his boyfriend's throat, but you know. Craiw wouldn't stop. Cartman finally shoved Craig away, who dropped Tweek on his back with a thud. "Save it for private time."

Craig picked up Tweek bridal-style, Tweek whimpering. "Well, let's go for private time. Come on, Tweekers." He walked out of the classroom, Tweek kicking and whimpering. "But Craig-"

"Does he have a choice?" Wendy laughed.

Suddenly, someone yelped. Wendy turned to Butters, who was sitting on a desk. "We have two hours left, fellas."

The room went quiet, the sudden fear and realization that they would only be breathing for two more hours burning into their minds. "Let's get a radio. Or something. For updates." Token offered.

"My laptop." Henrietta offered. "CNN webcast, live. The laptop is in the van. I can get it, if I can find Ethan. He has the keys."

Wendy felt herself pale. "Let's just…see if it's unlocked. Come on." She grabbed the Goth's had and lead her into the hall and up a short flight of stairs.

"What the hell has gotten into you, princess?" Henrietta raised an eyebrow.

"You sound just like Ethan." Wendy huffed.

"What's wrong with that?" Henrietta pulled her hand away and crossed her arms.

Wendy clenched her fists, and bit her lip. God forbid Henrietta would punch her in the face…again. "Henrietta, I saw Ethan and Dylan in a classroom. They were fighting, and then…they started…you know-"

"Fucking." Wendy cringed as Henrietta said that.

"Well….yes."

Henrietta didn't say a word and didn't even flinch. "It was going to happen eventually." She sighed. "But…Wendy?"

"Ya?"

"Thanks for telling me. It was…sweet." Henrietta said. "You're a good…friend." She spit the last word.

"No problem."

After the two girls returned from getting the laptop, they sat down at Garrison's old desk and Henrietta booted up .

The broadcast started blasting a moment later. _"Well Tom, we have one hour forty nine minutes left until the asteroid hits our earth. We have one hour thirty seven minutes until the asteroid hits our atmosphere. As you can see from this tape, people all over the world are gathering. In Egypt, they are praying in the streets. Here in America, we are gathering in stadiums, schools and malls, seeing our friends and families every chance we get. Phone lines are jammed, roads are deserted or in mass traffic. Riots are breaking out along with mass suicides and violent murders. The world has gone to hell."_

_ "We're fucked."_

**A/N: I'M SO SORRY. THIS TOOK FOREVER AND I FEEL SO GUILTY. AHHHHHHHH. So, there was a death in the family and exams and the holidays. That's what took so long. But I still feel guilty…GRAH! So, I'll be writing two more things before **_**My Soul to Keep**_** gets posted. This has one more chapter left and then I shall write a Dip one-shot and a Titanic-themed Pewdiecry fanfic. I SWORE I would NEVER write a ship between two real people. Oh well! It's cute! :D**

**So: Last chapter, one-shot, titanic, trilogy. Plan for 2013.**

**Also, check me on dA! kellie-t.**

**Love you all! *kisses***


	7. Chapter 7: Kiss Me Good-Bye

**The End of Our Lives**

**Chapter Seven: Kiss Me Good-Bye**

"Dami?" A British boy asked. His voice trembled and he was lying under a fire blanket in a fifth grade science room. He was naked, his long blonde hair stuck to his forehead with sweet-scented sweat. He was breathing shallowly.

"What?" The Anti-Christ turned to face the boy, leaned on his elbow. He was naked except for a necklace with an inverted cross.

"…my arse hurts." The Brit said lightly.

The son of Satan laughed, sat up, reached his arm over and pulled the boy to his burning chest. Pip, per the usual, squeaked at first, and then got used to the hellish heat like one got used to bathwater. Damien looked down at his angel, _his _angel. Innocent Pip was his and no one else's', ever. Even after death.

"I'm going to Hell, aren't I?" Pip asked, looking up at his 'owner'.

"Why would you say that, Pipsqueak?" Damien said, reached over in his clothes and pulling out a cigarette. He lit it with a small flame that jumped out of his index finger and took a long drag.

"I'm gay." Pip said. "That's a sin."

"Pip, can I tell you the truth?" Damien said. He leaned back and pip followed, his on his chest.

Pip nodded slowly.

"Gay people almost NEVER go to Hell. Ever. Unless they're murderers or pedophiles or something like that. Gay people almost always go to Heaven." Damien said, petting Pip's hair with one hand. "You're fine. You've done nothing wrong."

"I told Cartman he was a meanie." Pip said, looking like a scared child. Damien wanted to destroy him when he wore that face. Just pound him and pound him until he begged him to stop. Oh, God. That innocent face, Damien wanted to rip it off. Take a knife and just cut through Pip's pale, milky, porcelain skin, taste his blood. So fucking hot. And then, Damien felt guilty for thinking like that about such a tiny kitten.

"Dami, you're hard again-"

"Let's make a deal." Damien said quickly. "So, God loves everyone and supports romance, yada-yada, right?"

"But Dami, you're-"

"The Anti-Christ, yes. And if I walked into Heaven, I would burst into flames. If you walked into Hell, you would be raped and killed." This brought a fearful yelp out of the blonde. "So, I wonder if we could go to purgatory."

"I don't know, Dami-"

"And if we can't, I will put in a special request to my father to-" Gulp. "-become a Christain." He said the last words through his fangs. Oh, Heaven be damned, become a _Christain?!_

"Or I could go to Hell." Pip offered quietly.

"I would prefer that!" Damien said quickly. He breathed out in relief. "And if you go to Hell, I swear I'll make it worth your while. Banging every night, right, boy-toy?"

Silence echoed in the science room. "Dami?" He said quietly.

"Yes?" Damien looked down. He opened his mouth and swallowed his cigarette, breathing out a used cloud of smoke. Just like home.

"Do you…love me?" Pip asked the last part quiet, fearfully, and then immediately flinched, as if expecting to be hit. Oh, God. He had dreaded this question.

"Why do you ask that?" Damien looked away.

"You've never told me before. Not once. Not even after the first time we had a sleepover. I…I remember saying it." Pip was getting close to tears now. "Do… Damien, do you not love me?"

Damien took a deep intake of breath. "Pip, I'm a demon-"

The blonde started wiggling free. "Let me go, Damien."

"Pip-"

"No." The blonde started to slowly, nervously get dressed. "Please no, Damien. I'm going back to the room. Please." Damien nodded slowly, giving him the okay.

The Anti-Christ sighed and Pip left the science room. God, this reminded him of the time he first kissed Pip. He had leaned down, kissed Pip's forehead, his nose, his lips. Pip had ran off in a panic, then returned later that night to apologize and asked for another kiss. Damien was happy to give him one. To Damien, Pip tasted like candy. Damien liked candy.

Damien shifted, stood up and put on his cloths. He walked over to a mirror on the science classroom wall above the chemical sink. Damien looked at it, turned his eyes red and flicked his snake-tongue, making his face his "true face".

Yes, "true face". You think Satan gives birth to a human? Hell no! Satan gave birth from his hermaphrodite loins a demon child that's half human. Half. He has the exterior of a human, a pale, Gothic human. His interior is pure Hell, literally. His "true face" was terrifying, snake tongue, horns, scales, furry skin. Red, fiery eyes and long fangs. It literally shattered the mirror.

Damien was amused by this.

He walked out of the classroom, and turned to the right instead of the left. He was walking out the exit, leaving the school, leaving Pip and Kenny and all the hell this school had that was worse than the hell he called home. He had only come there for Pip anyway. And now Pip went all bitchy diva on him…and now he felt bad for calling Pip a bitchy diva.

What was with this kid? Damien always found himself feeling human emotions around Pip, and it was uncomfortable. In fact, if Damien was to ever be honest to anyone, and honestly he wasn't even honest with himself, he would be forced to admit that it felt good to feel human emotions. Good, yet scary. Scary he would let them take over and get hurt, scared he would hurt Pip, scared he would do something good and get grounded to hell for the next million years.

And it sucked.

So instead of facing any of this, Damien decided to leave. And he did. He got into the parking lot and from there he just…walked. Aimlessly. His father wouldn't let him leave until the asteroid hit to usher all the stupid humans down to their caves in Hell, so he had an hour to kill. He ended up walking for twenty minutes of it.

Damien realized he was in that kid, Christophe's hated Crhistophe. He hated everyone. Everyone but Pip, anyway. He felt more of a…"Fuzzy, warm feeling?"

Damien jerked his head up. He had involuntarily sat down on a bus stop bench and apparently had been talking out loud. An older man sat next to Damien, leaning on a cane, his white hair was barely still on his head. "A warm, fuzzy feeling, r ight?" The man repeated.

Damien nodded slowly. "Ya. Sorta. Only theres…happiness and lust and a…want." The Anti-Christ tried to explain.

"Love." The old man said. "Obviously."

"It's _not love_." He stressed the sentence. "It's not!"

"Yes it is." The man said, staring across the street to a squirrel absentmindedly gathering food.

Damien felt a little heat of rage flicker in him. "It's not! I will burn your body, old man!"

"You remind me of my grandson. Nice little boy, named Stanley. He has a little Jewish girlfriend with strawberry curls, like my wife, Martha. That girl, Kylie, looks a lot like Martha. Skinny, no meat on his bones. If I didn't know better, I'd say Kylie was a boy. They spend so much time together and have had sleepovers. Stanley never told me they were together, but I know they are." The old man croaked. Damien looked over and raised an eyebrow. "And I know you say it ain't love, but think about it. Your girlfriend, what was her name? Penny?"

"Pip, actually-"

"Penny seems nice and sweet. A good girl. Is she Catholic?"

Damien sighed and slumped in his seat. He went along with it. "She's Christain."

"How cute. She seems sweet. Has Penny given you everything? Time, money, her heart?" He asked. "Cause if she has, she loves you. What have you done for her? Nothing, I'm guessing, you stubborn youngster, cause you claim not to love her. But the thing is, if you feel like that about her, you need to show it. Before you end up like me. Old, alone, and sitting on a bus stop while waiting for that rock to hit."

Damien winced. The old man was right. "So…I _love_ Pip."

"Yes, you do." The man said.

Damien stood up. He knew what he had to do. "Thanks, sir."

"My pleasure, boy." The man looked up and smiled blindly. Damien turned on his heel, and started walking.

_Token sat down at the desk. Everyone was together now. Minus Damien. The radio broadcast played on. "We have ten minutes until the end of the world, Tom, and we are all going to die."_

Damien looked at his watch and he stopped in shock. _Ten minutes. _The message from his father glowed on his risk. He didn't have as much time as he thought, and he was a good half-hour from the school. He panicked.

"_Nine minutes now Tom, and we have a bomb going off in New York City."_

Damien was sprinting now.

_Kyle and Stan looked at each other and hugged tightly, Stan head resting on Kyle's. "I love you." Clyde was laying, looking at the ceiling with Bebe on his arm. "I hate that you're a lesbian." Clyde said. "I'm happy I am."_

Damien passed neighborhoods and streets, running out of breath and suffering.

"_Seven minutes, Tom, and we have a space shuttle full of twenty people, ten of each gender, going into space to attempt to keep the human race going."_

Damien couldn't see the school. Time was running out.

"_Tweek, I love you, okay?" Craig said, trying to calm down the blond.e He held his boyfriend face in his hands. "Tweek, keep calm."Tweek was crying. "I DON'T W-W-W-WANT TO DIE! GAH!" Craiq hugged week tightly. "I love you, I love you so much." He could think of anything else to say._

Damien checked his watch quickly. Five minutes. Five minutes. Five. Damn. Minutes.

"_Oh my God! Tom, the space shuttle did NOT make it out of launch! It crashed! The fuel was not enough and it crashed back into the ground in the crowd!"_

Four minutes. He could tell he was getting close to the school. The sky seemed to darken.

"_Eric?" Wendy trembled. "I love you." Cartman said, holding onto her. _

Damien was breathing heavily.

"_Tom, China and Russian are both sending shuttles now…Russia's is beginning to take off…..China's has now taken off. China's rocket might not make it due to the fact the asteroid is headed into the Eastern Hemisphere…China's rocket has exploded in the atmosphere! Metal is raining everywhere, Tom!"_

Two minutes. He could see the school.

"_Russia's rocket is farther than any other…it's also near orbit…it has crashed. Again. All three rockets are down…the human race will die today."_

One minute. He busted open the door to the school and sprinted down the hall. He stopped, realized he was going to wrong way, turned around, and ran down the other hallway.

"_Thirty seconds."_

Damien looked at the doors. "Which one is it?!" He growled.

"_Twenty seconds."_

Damien turned a corner and ran down a flight of stairs. Another turn. The right hallway.

"_Ten seconds."_

He ran down the hall. He found the door.

"_Nine."_

Damien busted open the door with a bang.

"_Eight."_

He looked franticly for Pip.

"_Seven."_

Damien ran to him.

"_Six."_

Damien kissed him passionately, filled with emotion and not with lust. A chaste, closed mouth kiss.

"_Five."_

He ended the kiss.

"_Four."_

"Pip?"

"_Three."_

"Yes, Damien?"

"_Two."_

"I love you."

"_One."_

**A/N: IT'S OVER! D: Dramatic ending. Full of tears. Emotions. Feels. Beautiful, no? I'm done with this story, and thank you to all reading this! I want to thank people who favorite, followed and reviewed this. THANK YOU! **

**After this, (yes, I've added more to the list) A Dip one-shot, a Mad!Pewdiecry one-shot, maybe three-shot. A Titanic Pewdiecry. Then, onto My Soul to Keep. FINALLY!**

**Check me on dA, kellie-t. **

**And I love you all. *kisses***


End file.
